madokamagicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Michiru Kazusa/@comment-190.42.175.100-20130818044846
Michiru Kazusa es rescatada por su heroína y mejor amiga Mami Tomoe. Michiru Kazusa tiene una gran amistad, gran estima, admiración y mucho amor hacia Mami Tomoe, al igual como Madoka Kaname hacia Mami Tomoe. Mami Tomoe es muy maternal, comprensiva, buena amiga, inteligente y ayuda mucho a Michiru Kazusa. Luego Michiru Kazusa realiza un contrato con Kyubey para hacerle compañia al lado de su abuela en sus últimos días de vida y enseñarle a cocinar la famosa comida Risotto de Fresa. Pasando este capitulo, Mami Tomoe se encuentra de nuevo con Michiru Kazusa para darle todo su apoyo, entrenamiento, buenos consejos (nombres de ataques, etc), darle esperanzas, fé de vida, sueños, ideales y pasar buenos momentos con Michiru Kazusa. Mami Tomoe le bautiza a su ataque final de Michiru Kazusa como Limiti Esterni, como despedida Michiru Kazusa cocina su primer Risotto de Fresa a Mami Tomoe, Mami Tomoe se emociona por la delicia de la comida, acto seguido Michiru Kazusa le da un beso en su mejilla a Mami Tomoe (le guiña el ojo), Mami Tomoe se emociona y le corresponde con un beso en su mejilla a Michiru Kazusa (le guiña el ojo), se juntan sus mejillas (como el Luminous by ClariS), Mami Tomoe le da las gracias y prometiendo que se encontrarán de nuevo para pasar más tiempo juntas con Michiru Kazusa y Madoka Kaname. Michiru Kazusa esta muy ansiosa de que llegue ese día para reencontrarse con Mami Tomoe y conocer a su amiga Madoka Kaname. Mami Tomoe se transforma y hace un Tiro Finale hacia el cielo y se une al acontecimiento Michiru Kazusa se transforma y hace un Limiti Esterni hacia el cielo, colisionan los poderes y salen luces bellas en forma de flores de todos los colores, Mami Tomoe y Michiru Kazusa se estrechan las dos manos, se abrazan, se dan un beso en la mejilla, se dicen algunas palabras, lloran de felicidad, y se despiden TTwwTT, Michiru Kazusa nunca olvidará su gran amor y amistad eterna hacia Mami Tomoe. Mami Tomoe vuelve a su ciudad de origen en Mitakihara City para reencontrarse con Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki en la historia original. Más tarde en Asunaro City Michiru Kazusa salva a sus nuevas compañeras (Santas Pléyades) como el Capitulo 11, mostrandole lo maravilloso de estar vivo, tener esperanzas, fé de vida, sueños y ideales. Excelente escenario que Michiru Kazusa (Kazumi Subaru) se presenta como estudiante de traslado a Mitakihara Middle School para darle la sorpresa y muchas emociones a Mami Tomoe, y tambien la rescata del peligro de brujas a Mami Tomoe y Madoka Kaname. Michiru Kazusa (Kazumi Subaru) le presenta a sus amigas Umika Misaki y Kaoru Maki, y Mami Tomoe le presenta a sus amigas Madoka Kaname, Sayaka Miki, Homura Akemi, Kyoko Sakura, Hitomi Shizuki más adelante a Oriko Mikuni, Kirika Kure y Yuma Chitose, como en el presente (principios/comienzos originales), líneas de tiempo, futuro, y salvando al mundo. http://es.madokamagica.wikia.com/wiki/Michiru_Kazusa?file=MichiruDS.jpg http://es.madokamagica.wikia.com/wiki/Morir_o_Arroz http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/946310?tags=kazumi_%28kazumi_magica%29 Sus ataques de Finales (Michiru Kazusa, Kazumi y Kazumi Subaru) son: Limiti Esterni, Meteora Finale, Rosetta Finale. Las Primeras apariciones de Puella Magi, anime/manga. 1era y 2da. Mami Tomoe y Madoka Kaname (My very best friend and the originals),♥♥. 3era. Kyoko Sakura4ta. Homura Akemi 5ta. Sayaka Miki 6ta. Apoyo aparición de Michiru Kazusa y/o 2da, 3era (My very best friend and the original),♥♥. 7ma. Apoyo aparición de Oriko Mikuni Michiru Kazusa y Kazumi Subaru me hace recordar mucho a una versión fresca, feliz y sexy de Shana de Shakugan no Shana, me encanta todo de ella. Me pregunto donde habrá vivido Mami Tomoe en su estadía en Asunaro City con su uniforme escolar de Mitakihara City Middle y calcetines blancos. Gen Urobuchi, creador de Puella Magi Madoka Magica, sabe que Madoka Kaname y Mami Tomoe, apoyo tambien con Michiru Kazusa (Kazumi Subaru), son las mejores amigas y muestran mucho amor para salvar al prójimo en sus problemas, que comparten un lazo de conexión, amistad y amor desde los inicios, presente, futuro, en todas las líneas de tiempo, y cualquier otro genero, Spes y Fides, Hope y Faith, Esperanza y Fé, Finitore Freccia y Tiro Finale, Limiti Esterni y Tiro Finale, Meteora Finale y Tiro Finale, Madoka Kaname y Mami Tomoe, Michiru Kazusa y Mami Tomoe, Madoka Kaname y Michiru Kazusa.♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥